What Happened to Numbuh 362 After INTERVIEWS?
by The Real Numbuh 55
Summary: All we know is that Numbuh 5 replaced her as Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door a few months after Operation INTERVIEWS. Well, here's another way to look at it... Some 1/362. I may possibly write about more after-INTERVIEWS events here. Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**YAAAAAAAAAAY!!! My first fanfic!**

**Well, Operation INTERVIEWS felt very...incomplete to me. There were many questions that remained unanswered. But to me, the biggest thing that annoyed me was Numbuh 362 part in there. It was a very small part, and the excitement built up from Opertaions IT and GIRLFRIEND 1/362 pairing-wise (cause you'll see hints, plus, in GIRLFRIEND, you can see Rachel has feelings for Nigel) came crashing down. AND what happened to Numbuh 362 when Numbuh 5 became Supreme Leader? If she was decommissioned, there's even a smaller chance my fave KND pairing would come true! Then I had this idea, so I decided to make my 1st fanfic about this!**

**Dislaimer: I DO NOT own Kids Next Door.**

"I'm sorry sir, but we cannot tell you!"

This is what Numbuh 5, also known as Abigail Lincoln, said for about the 10th time.

Numbuh 362, Rachel McKenzie, the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, was talking to the members of Sector V privately in her office, well, what was left of Sector V. That was what she was talking to them about. Numbuh 1 had mysteriously disappeared without a trace along with several KND scientists and Numbuh Infinity.

"Look Numbuh 5, you do realize that you can't lie in a situation like this, it can lead to serious consequences." Numbuh 362 said.

"I know sir, but this is beyond KND, as you have probably heard from other reports." Numbuh 5 replied.

"I've read the reports of how Numbuh 74.239 got the Delightful Children's cake and put up a scavenger hunt for it. I got a buhmillion papers on it! Nearly all of KND entered it. This might have been a connection to the disappearances. But how you're reacting shows that your Sector might have something to do with this!"

"I assure you, we did nothing to cause Numbuh 1's disappearence!"

"THEN WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!"

"We can't tell you!"

Then Numbuh 362 looked over at the rest of the sector, giving up trying to get information out of them. They were all standing side-by-side. But where Numbuh 1 should stand (at the center) was replaced by Numbuh 5, who, as second-in-command, became the new Sector V leader.

For several seconds, Numbuh 362 looked over the operatives. Numbuh 4 (Wally Beatles) and 5 kept a solid face. Numbuhs 2 (Hoagie Gilligan) and 3 (Kuki Sanban) showed signs that they had something to share, but couldn't.

But then, it was almost time for Sector V to get back home, their parents expected them home that night (they were on the Moon Base) to leave, so she had to dismiss them.

As Numbuhs 2-5 left, Numbuh 362 heard a muffled conversation as they were leaving. She was only able to make out Numbuh 4, with his Australian accent, saying "Ya think she might suspect something?".

Numbuh 362 did suspect something, Sector V really might know SOMETHING about the disappearences, and found they knew more than she expected. She just needed to know what…

Then she thought about Numbuh 1, Nigel Uno.

He was a great friend. He was there for her during the tag incident (Operation IT), no matter what her choice was. He was very loyal to the KND, and followed his heart too.

In fact, she thought he might even be more than a friend, to her at least. But she wasn't the type that just looks at a guy and jumps at him asking for a date! Besides, he cared a lot for Lizzie, it really hurt Rachel when he left her at the airport on a mission, Lizzie was a bigger part of his life than it seemed, then she broke up with him. When Rachel found out, she was a little happy, but felt bad for Nigel (Operation GIRLFRIEND).

She wasn't very nice the last time she saw him. After the Delightful Children escaped Sector V, she put his team out of cake retrieval (You know, the birthday cake the Delightful Children from Down the Lane refuse to share with anyone!) and put Sector W on the job (Operation INTERVIEWS). Hey, she had priorities set for kids everywhere you know!

As Numbuh 362 tried to puzzle together various events in her mind, the 2 biggest was when Sector V found out the Splinter Cell wasn't real, only a cover-up, and that whoever they were, they seem to be interested in Numbuh 1. This so-called organization seems to have Numbuh Infinity, Chad (the former Numbuh 274 who turned out not to be a traitor after all, instead, helping the KND from the sidelines the whole time), and the missing KND scientists.

But, Numbuh 362 (who had been sitting at her office for about 10 minutes after Sector V left) had work to do, so she snapped out of it, and continued working. She'll just take her ship home little late.

**So, what do ya think? Well, review please! (You know, it kinda freaks me out how Numbuh 362 lets operatives call her "sir".)**


	2. Chapter 2: Sector V

**Alright, here's the second part...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door.**

Back at the Sector V KND Treehouse...

"Whew! Numbuh 5's glad that's over!" Numbuh 5 said in 3rd person **(she stops speaking 3rd person during deep or serious situations, which is why she spoke in 1st person earlier) **then she jumped on her usual spot on a couch in front of their REALLY BIG tv and put on her headphones attached to her mp3 and took out a magazine and started reading and listening to music.

Numbuh 2 and 3 were whispering a conversation behind Numbuh 5. You can hear them saying "You go!" "No, you go!" "No, you go!...then they played rock, paper, scissors, and Numbuh 2 lost. So Numbuh 3 pushed Numbuh 2 towards Abby.

"Umm...Numbuh 5?" Then she looked up from her magazine, "Hm?"

"Uh, me, and Numbuh 3 think that we should, uh, tell Numbuh 362 what happened to Numbuh 1."

"WHAT?!" Then Numbuh 5 threw her mag and her headphones aside and stood up facing Hoagie. "You know we have to keep it a secret, we were lucky that WE found out!" then Numbuh 2 sort of, hid behind his hands.

Then Numbuh 3 came forward and said "But she has to know! She's the Supreme Leader and one of Numbuh 1's closest friends besides us!"

Then, Numbuh 4 snapped out of watching the Monster Truck Rally and jumped from his couch and said in his Australian accent "Well, that's too bad! He's out there kicking cruddy adult alien butt, and the only thing we have to do is keep it a secret! But you have to go and ruin that!"

Numbuh 3 then replyed "But Wally-"

"Whatever! We're keepin' shut-"

But them, Numbuh 3's eyes started flaming in great anger, "WE'RE TELLING HER!!!!!!!!!!"

"ok."

Numbuh 3, as you know, is always a happy, cheery person. But, during certain situations, she has a deep, anger released. But lately, every since Numbuh 1 left, she hasn't been very happy.

That was no exception to everyone else in the Sector. Numbuh 2 didn't have any new ideas for inventions, and Numbuh 4 hasn't been beating stuff up very often. There was a glum air to them in the treehouse, with memories of the good old days with Numbuh 1. But Numbuh 5, she had to take charge as the new leader, she, like the others, missed Nigel a lot, but had to be strong and stay cool, for the others.

So Numbuh 5 took out a pair of shades from her pocket and put them on saying "No! We're keeping the secret, for Numbuh 1." Then everyone "woke up". Seeing Nigel's sunglasses worn made them pay attention like they did when he was around. She only puts it on when she's in "Leader Mode" as in she needs the team to get together and pay attention.

"Numbuh 1 is somewhere out there, defending the galaxy as a Galactic operative of the Kids Next Door. And if what we were told is true, he's the one specially chosen to do it. We have to keep it a secret, or else this knowledge might spread and villians would be aware of the Galactic KND and try to stop it."

So everyone respected her decision and kept quiet. It's already been about 2 weeks since he had left, and yet, it seems as if they had just left the ship in the shape of a cake, waving good-bye and dashing away before Father arrived.

Numbuh 5 only wore the sunglasses a few times. She not only did that to remind her team of Numbuh 1, but to remind herself that he had full faith in her that she would be a great leader. Ever since what happened to the Sector V after her sister, Cree (the old Sector V Leader), betrayed the KND, making Abby the new leader and messed up, she didn't really want to do it. Numbuhs 2-4 didn't really know what happened, but it made Numbuh 5 quit being leader and appointed the position to Numbuh 1. And he did a great job.

Numbuh 5 was doing a great job too, ever since she became leader, again. But it never filled the gap in the hearts of Sector V. Even the literal gap, their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. needed one more person.

**Well, I'll get to the rest of the story later, but I'm telling you, what I'm gonna make happen to Numbuh 362 is pretty awesome. But I need to get to stuff about Sector V also. Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to check my reviews...WHAT?! No one reviewing?! Ok you guys, I won't continue the story until I get at least 5 people to review.**

**Back to Moonbase. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND, otherwise, this wouldn't be a fanfiction, it would be an episode.**

1 month later...

Every KND operative who took part in the Scavenger Hunt for The Delightful Children's birthday cake already served their punishments, to clean all of KND Moonbase, and it's a BIG place. Well, except for Sector W, since it was their job to do cake-retrieval, they weren't really punished at all. Well, not as a Sector.

Numbuh 363 was taken out of his position as leader of Sector W because of his "problem" with people touching him. He's still a member of the Sector though. Numbuh 362 didn't even want to appoint him as leader anyway. But it wasn't part of her job to pick the members of individual Sectors, the Supreme Leader only got to pick Moonbase poisitions. So when the time came when Numbuh 363 graduated, it was recommended by many superiors that he started out as leader of a Sector so he may end up like his great sister, who ate bravely ate through broccoli to save the KND (Operation IT). Rachel tried to convince them otherwise, but they thought she was overreacting, seeing as she was his big sister and all (you, the whole, brother-sister-relationship-as-kids thing).

Sonya became the new Sector W Leader, much to Numbuh 363's dismay.

Now let's get back to the story...

Lately, Numbuh 362 has been having weird dreams. One in particular concerned her most.

In that dream, she was known as the Super Intendent of US Principals. In which she was in charge of everything in all schools of America.

(Transmission Interrupted)

**Sorry to interrupt, but I know what you're thinking "Super Intendent of US Principals?!". Well, you try and think of a high position that can ruin the lives of kids of a country besides US President, which is already used! Oops! Gave a part of the story away, but, you could've probably guessed it on your own, right?**

(Transmission Regained)

Apparently, her reign wasn't a good one, for kids, that is...

**Sorry to make this one short, but I was thinking that I can make the Dream Sequence a seperate chapter, so keep your eyes open for the next one!**

**Oh! And remember, I won't continue unless at least 5 people post a review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Weird Dream

**I know what you'rte thinking, you look up at Rviews and say "Hey, there's only 3 reviews!". Well, I'm new to and when I saw how many hits I got and the review from Lillyfan123 (By the way, thanks!) I decided to put up the next chapter. And boy did this take a long time! All right, here's the Dream Sequence!**

**By the way, since there are KND operatives-turned-adult here, I decided to call them by their real names in the Dream sequence, you'll only find their Numbuhs said once.**

**Disclaimer: Mr Warburton owns the show Codename: KND. Hmm, I'm a girl, guess I don't own the show KND. Plus, in addition, I don't even own the episode Operation WHITEHOUSE, which is used in this chapter. You'll need to refer to that for some parts.**

(weird loopy thing shows on the screen indicating a Dream Sequence)

_Rachel felt really weird, her head felt like it was spinning. So she headed to the bathroom, things seemed a little bit blurry. When she got to the bathroom, her vision cleared up, and she looked in the mirror..._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"_

_She was an adult, Numbuh 362 couldn't believe it! She looked like a woman in her late 30's. "I'm dreaming, yeah, that's what's happening, I just gotta wake up!" she thought, then she pinched herself "OW!" then she opened the faucet for cold water, cupped her hands to gather it, and splattered it against her face. "I'm not dreaming!"_

_Rachel ran out of the bathroom and investigated the surroundings of wherever she was. Apparently, she was in an apartment, a very luxurious one at that._

_Then, when she went back to the bedroom where she woke up, a cellphone was ringing at her sidetable. Rachel assumed it was "hers" **(by that, I mean grown-up Rachel)**, grabbed it, and looking at the caller ID, it said "Frances Fulbright". The name seemed familiar, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then she answered it. "Miz McKenzie, remember today's great paperwork- HEY! YOU BOY! WHAT DO YE THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!..." then Rachel heard a bunch of blabbering, then she remembered who it was, Numbuh 86, she would recognize that tone in a Scottish accent anywhere._

_"Numb- I mean, Fanny, what are you talking about?"_

_"Wha- what do you mean, I mean, how could you forget such a momentous occasion you are about to uphold? I mean, no disrespect or anything Miss Superintendent of U.S. Principals but..." the rest was pretty useless, it just went into some stuff about how animals must never lose their instincts, "...not that your an animal or anything, please forgive me!..." but what Rachel was really confused about was SUPERINTENDENT OF U.S. PRINCIPALS?!_

_She had heard that schools were thinking of establishing such a position. It gave power over all the schools in America to that one person. Apparently, she was it. Rachel had put a few KND spies on that case a couple of days ago, well, a couple of days before going to sleep a kid and waking up an adult. Things were getting more confusing by the second._

_Then Fanny said "Well Miss, we'll be expecting you at Gallager Elementary in an hour. Bye" then in the background, before hanging up, Rachel swore she heard her say "Better bring in a fan or something, she sounds like she's getting a little too much pressure for today's signing."._

_Hmm, Gallager Elementary, she heard of that place before...Oh yeah! The school Sector V goes, er, went to! Maybe, she can get hold of the current Sector V and get their help! And maybe an explanation._

_She guessed she should dress in a suit, as teachers do, deciding to go to the school first. So she can figure out what's going on. Plus, she wanted the current Sector V to make it to their treehouse first, so she can talk to them._

_Apparently, she had a limo take her to the school. When getting there, a bunch of reporters crowded her, jamming microphones in front of her face, asking questions. The dialogue was so bunched up, she couldn't understand what they were saying. Suddenly, a man came and shooed them away._

_When he turned around, Rachel recognized him as Patton, Numbuh 60! "Are you ok? Fanny said you seemed a little out of it." then she replied "I'm ok."_

_Fanny came up behind him and Patton said to her "Sweetie? How are you doing?" "Don't call me that." and Rachel noticed the engagement rings on their (Fanny and Patton's) fingers. On the inside, she laughed, a lot. It was very difficult for her to hold the laughing in, but was successful, all she showed was a smile._

_"Are ye ready now, ma'am?"_

_"Uh, ok-" Suddenly, she was pulled away, and the next thing she knew, Rachel was sitting at a table with a microphone next to Patton and Fanny with a paper in front of her, with a crowd of spectators and news reporters._

_Then Patton stood up and said "I, the principal of Gallager Elementary and SNSI of the High School JROTC am here with THE Super Intendent of U.S. Principals and her assistant on this great occasion, to have Miss Rachel T. McKenzie sign a document, making Elementary-level kids, and 6th and 7th graders (who are kids too) stay in their school 24/7 without vacations of any kind (unless their parents take them out for a particular reason), including weekends! Creating the most educated people in the country by the time they are in their teenage years!" Then a bunch of cheers follow._

(Transmission Interupted)

**I'm sorry, but I have to explain one thing. An SNSI is the head teacher for JROTC classes at a school (this is to those in a high school that doesn't offer that class). JROTC teaches about the U.S. Military (depending on whether it's Navy, Army, or Air Force JROTC), I won't explain everything, or else it would take up room. But to find out more, just Google it.**

(Transmission Regained)

_Rachel had slipped out during that speech, she had done so stealthily, after all, she was the best spy in the KND. She had the perfect chance, all attention and cameras were at Patton, and she foun out what she was supposed to do, sign a document, keeping kids in school 24/7, of course she wasn't gonna do it!_

_She began running in the direction of the treehouse, which could be clearly seen from the distance._ (_**Can you believe no parent has ever noticed that?!)** Well, she came up the the treehouse, pulled out a keypad from the mailbox (standard procedure, every KND Supreme Leader should know how to get into KND treehouses) and went in through the security. Seems as if she still kept the skills she had as a child._

_She ended up in the lighted central briefing room with the depression on the floor where operatives sit around a hologracphic device and a stage with a podium on it where the leader would make announcements._

_Then she heard a little boy saying "What're you doing here?!" then Rachel turned around and saw 5 kids **(pretend they were the Sector V of Operation WHITEHOUSE w/ Viggo or ahem Shirley, Numbuh 5,000, and the rest of them**), each with a KND 2x4 tech weapon, steadied towards her._

_"Answer my question, Super Intendent!", then Rachel replied "I don't know, but-" "Fire!" the weapons were activated, but she successfully dodged them and on one of the keyboards on in the room, she typed a code, activating a net, trapping the kids "Let us go!" they all shouted._

_"Not until you listen." "Fine, we will, for now."_

_"Look I'm not really a Super Intendent" then got a sarcastic reply from the little boy "Pfft, yeah right, and I guess you used to be Supreme Leader of the KND!" "Actually, yes." "WHAT!!!" they shouted in unison._

_Then she explained that she went to sleep as a kid up at Moonbase, and woke up one of the worst enemies of kids ever and she didn't want to sign that stupid document. Then she let them go and put her hands forward as if getting handcuffed._

_Then the redhead little boy that had a striking resemblence to Nigel (except w/ hair, of course) stared at her, as if he had experienced this before. Then he looked over at another boy, he was African-American and a little chubby, "What do you think, Numbuh 5,000, you think we should trust her?", Then he replied "Yeah, I think we should help her, in any way we can, but maybe we should tell our Supreme Leader of this."_

_Suddenly, as if pre-predicted, a brunette kid, dressed exactly like Rachel did as Supreme Leader, except with a 3620 on her Numbuh tag instead of a 362. And the 5 kids stood up straight and saluted "Numbuh 3,620, sir!". "At ease." the girl said. She was obviously the current Supreme Leader._

_"I came by to try to stop to signing at Gallager Elementary. Then I saw (ahem) former Numbuh 362, the Super Intendent of U.S. Principals slip out unnoticed, except by me. So I followed Aunt Rachel to see what she was up to.-Yes, she's my aunt, Viggo.- I witnessed everything she was doing from there. I think I believe her too. Her knowledge, abilities, and how weird she was acting prove so." then she went up to Rachel, stood up straight, and saluted her "Numbuh 362, sir!" and Rachel smiled out of happiness._

_"First things first, do you know any adults that were former operatives still loyal to the KND?"_

_Numbuh 5,000 replied, "Yeah, my Mom, Numbuh 5. But we can't reach her now, she's still in the Prison for Criminally Loving Kids and they made security tighter. But she said that if something like this might happen again, that we should go to the Gallager Elementary Girl's Room where the Fountain of Youth used to be." "What do you mean by again?" But then Viggo said "Can't explain now, we have to go there right away!"_

_There were lots of people at the school. But they all managed to sneak through and got in the girl's room._

_Numbuh 5,000, who was the only one who knew the procedures (taught by his mother, who had fixed the place a little, after going there a 2nd time on one of her candy hunts there as a kid) turned the faucet, Numbuh 3,620 (whose real named is revealed to be Melissa) put the twin operatives of Sector V on watch duty (who were upset they can't go in). Numbuh 5,000 then led them to where the Fountain of Youth used to be (it had fallen into a deep abyss)._

_There seemed to be a portal machine in the center of the lab. As they looked around in awe, a chair by the portal turned around, revealing what looked like adult Numbuh 2. Viggo, Numbuh 5,000, and the other Sector V operative stared in dejavu._

_He then said "You're in an alternate universe scenario, Miss Super Intendent. I'll let you go throught he portal..." Rachel felt a little happy, but suspicious, knowing there was a catch "...if you sign the 24/7 School for Kids document."_

_"No way! I'm not ricking the lives of kids just to go home!"_

_"I had a feeling you were going to say that." then he snapped his fingers and a SWAT team appeared. "Sign it, or you and the kids go to jail!" "Never!"_

_Rachel backed up a bit and accidentally bumped into Melissa who said "It's ok, the kids in your world need you. Go ahead and sign it, we can take care of ourselves." but replied "I won't risk the freedom of kids in your world just to go home!"_

_So the SWAT team tackled her in a pile, but suddenly, they were blasted aside, for some reason, Rachel had gotten super strength and said "So this really is a dream!" and when back-up SWAT teams came after her, she was beating them , but became overwhelmed after a while and the crowd kept chanting "Sign it! Sign it! Sign it!..."_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO..."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" suddenly, she was sitting upright in a bed.

"Relax, you're at the Moonbase Hospital Wing, Numbuh 362." said a KND doctor.

Then Numbuh 362 started blabbering about her dream but was stopped by the doctor "Whoa there! That's a bizzare thing to dream about. You were only hit on the head by a Heavyweight Wizbee (a Wizbee is a frisbee, she was constantly hit on the head by the regular kind in Operation IT) while you took your helmet off, knocking you out. Do you wanna see the KND pshychologist?"

"No, it's ok." Numbuh 362 replied, jumping out of her bed. I was recommended that she take a rest for a day before going back to work. She was happy to have the rest and enjoyed gifts from several operatives (she got a particularly big present from the one who accidentally threw the Heavyweight Wizbee at her head).

**Wow, this was pretty long. I might have sounded stupid at some parts, but I hoped this chapter was ok. Alright, the explanation will come next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Shadows

**Sorry, but there was a slight confusion in the last chapter. When I was talking about the engagement rings worn, they were worn by Patton and Fanny, not Patton and Rachel. I'm not exactly a 60/362 fan. I lean towards more 1/362 (WOOT! GO 1/362! Giant 1/362 fireworks come up behind me. Sorry about that.).**

**Well, here's the chapter that'll explain a little into what happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND.**

2 shadowed figures are in the next room, who had observed the dream through a machine and conversed of it.

"She did well on our test." said a deep voice.

"But I thought we would discontinue the use of Chester's Happy Headband." said another voice in an African accent.

"This was the only way we can test her without any real suspisions."

"Well, it better be worth it, we had to risk coming back here and getting seen. The only reason we were allowed to come back is because we misread what we were supposed to do!"

"Well, it WAS your job to read incredibly long document of instructions thoroughly, after all, you ARE the politician. And COME ON! Use the voice changer! We won't sound as mysterious to the audience if you don't use it!" The last couple of sentences were said in a nerdy tone.

"Enough already! The audience already knows who we are! There's no point in hiding us anymore!" Then he took off his silouette suit that made him look like shadow. It was Numbuh Infinity. "And enough with this silouette suit! Was it really necessary to go through Father's wardrobe for this?"

Then, the nerdy-sounding shadow took off the head-part of his sillouette suit like a hood, revealing to be Numbuh 74.239. "But, IT'S SO COOL! Right, Numbuh 55?"

**"Uh...sure. Hey, why are you even bringing me into this?! I'm not even supposed to be a part of this story!"**

"Well, you are the writer. Besides, if you thought it was lame, why did you write that we were shadows with deep voices?"

**"Because that's what you would've done."**

"Wow, I feel loved" he said sarcastically.

**"Guys, on with your job this chapter, please!"**

"Of course Numbuh 55." Numbuh Infinity said. "Now, since since the subject has no romantic ties, this cuts short the process by one phase, so we can go on with the plan earlier than expected."

**It may not be much information, but explains the weird dream. This was shorter than I expected. I may not be able to put up another chapter for several days because of school and stuff, but I hope my story isn't TOO repetative, maybe I gave more information than I thought...But! For those who haven't figured things out yet, I'm glad, because that takes just A LITTLE of the excitement out of the story. But for those who already figured it out, there's more excitement coming that you really won't see judging from what I wrote so far, so keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Sector Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND.**

1 week later...

Numbuh 362 has been back at work, and it hasn't been a very pleasent one considering the pile of work a Supreme Leader must do. Plus, she kept forgettin to come up with a recommendation of the next Supreme Leader, since she'll be stepping down months to come. But she had ways of enduring.

For example, whenever she saw Numbuhs 60 and 86 together, she would burst out laughing (she always knew they had a small crush on each other, but after the dream, she couldn't help the reaction). Then when they would ask what the hec she was laughing about she would get up from the floor **(Yes, she laughed that much.),** say "Oh, nothing" then just walk away and snicker.

A few days after the dream occured, she didn't really think about it. That was, until an annual Sector Inspection to Sector V.

1 month later...

Sector Inspections were pretty tireing, but they were more exciting than paperwork up at Moonbase. She just left the Sector in Texas, and it was a little scary. Apparently, Numbuh 13 "got his coordination back" after the the events of Operation C.A.R.A.M.E.L. He was he was a pretty good operative (but it was freaky nonetheless), which explains how he got into the KND in the first place.

(Transmission Interrupted)

**Wait, I'm getting off track here. But you see, I was curious as to how Numbuh 13 got into the KND if he has to pass some stuff training at the Arctic Base (Remember? 'Cause Numbuh 5 secretly heightened Numbuh 1's score just enough so he can pass and join the KND.).**

"Numbuh 55! Get on with the story!"

**Ok, ok, Numbuh 362... **

(Transmission Regained)

When Numbuh 362 arrived at the Sector V Treehouse in her S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and entered through the flight deck of the treehouse, the first thing she noticed when the team came up to her (and stood up staight to salute her) was that Numbuh 5 was wearing sunglasses, and not just any sunglasses, NUMBUH 1'S sunglasses.

Numbuh 5 noticed this right away when Numbuh 362 looked at her with shock. She had forgotten to take it off after they had sadly looked through Numbuh 1's room. They didn't want to pack it up because 1)Moonbase might be suspicious as to if they knew he was actually gone, and 2)They wanted to remember him.

Numbuh 5 wanted to take it off, but Numbuh 362 already noticed, so she had to act casual and keep the shades on.

"Numbuh 5, those sunglasses..."

"Yes?"

"Aren't those Numbuh 1's."

"Um, yes."

"But he rarely takes them off, am I right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why are you wearing them?"

"Because, uh, well, you see-"

"This has something to do with his disappearence that you won't tell us about, right?"

"Yes." Numbuh 5 sighed.

Then Numbuh 362 sighed too, and said to the 2 operatives from Moonbase assisting her with the inspections "Could you guys wait in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., I need to talk to Sector V privately before we begin the inspection." the operatives saluted her and went back in the ship to watch tv and eat chips for a little while.

"Sector V, lets go inside and talk." then they went to the living room with the giant tv.

"Look," said Rachel "I want to know what happened to him, not as an order from your Supreme Leader, but as Nigel's friend."

Abby then raised her eyebrow, she always knew that maybe Numbuh 1 and 362's relationship might have been something more than just a friendship. So she reconsidered telling Numbuh 362, no, Rachel what happened to him.

"What?" Rachel questioned when she noticed Abby smirking and replied "Oh, nothing. Well, we were told not to say anything, but maybe Numbuh 5 COULD maybe beat around the bush a little." she whispered the last part. Rachel's eye's widened and she smiled.

Numbuh 4 then said "What the hec! Why the crud would we do that?!" but Numbuh 5 nudged him and whispered in his ear "Because, they were BEST friends."

But he didn't get the hint and gave her a curious look. "Look, just try to follow along and find out if you can figure it out on your own, Numbuh 4."

Then Numbuh 362 said "Well, you could at least tell me what was going on with him before he left."

Numbuh 2 replied to that saying "Well, it started when he had these weird dreams, but the biggest one was when he was the U.S. president and Numbuh 3 and 4, and me were involved with a movement against the KND..." and he went on explaining that dream. Rachel's eyes widened and she shouted "Oh my gosh!"

Numbuhs 2-5 just stared at her, so she explained about her weird dreams and one in particular (the one in Chapter 4) that was very similar to Numbuh 1's dream, even the characters (Viggo, Numbuh 5000, and the rest of Sector V in that dream). As her reply, everyone gasped.

Numbuh 4 then blurted out "Do ya think the same thing's gonna happen to her-OW!" Numbuh 5 hit him on the head with her hat.

But Numbuh 2 said "But only one kid from every planet can-OW!" Numbuh 5 hit him on the head too.

A Numbuh 3 was about to say something, Numbuh 5 said, her red hat at hand "If it's got something to do with Numbuh 1, you better keep your mouth shut!" so Numbuh 3 closed her mouth.

"Numbuh 5, what ARE they talking about?"

"Well..."

**Ooooooo, kinda cliffy, huh? Well, I don't like to make my chapters too long (The dream sequence was hard enough!). For me, reading extensively long chapters is pretty annoying. Plus, I want to build just a little excitement here. Or is it just another excuse to be lazy? Hmm...**

**It's hard for me to tie together this story! I have the basic plotline, but I have to find ways to put them together. Well, I'll figure it out in the end. Until next chapter, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND, otherwise there would have been more 1/362ness in INTERVIEWS. Correction, there WOULD have been 1/362ness in INTERVIEWS.**

"Well..." Numbuh 5 said as she put her right hand behind her head and held her hat with the left.

But Numbuh 3 blurted out "I can't take it anymore! Numbuh 362, Numbuh 1-" but Numbuh 5 covered her mouth, muffling what Kuki was saying. Then Numbuh 5 said "No! I'll tell her."

Then Rachel said "You know what, why don't you tell me later, when you guys are ready?" Sector V nodded.

Numbuh 362 got the other 2 peratives and went on with the inspection. Checking if their treehouse computer is up to speed (and seeing if it can avoid what happened to their last computer in Operation G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.), their weapons are ok, their food storage is good (by that, I mean full of chips, soda, ice cream, etc.), and if the teams members are functioning in their field of expertice (You know, Numbuh 5 as leader and spy, Numbuh 2 as 2x4 technician, Numbuh 3 as medical and distraction expert, and Numbuh 4 as combat specialist.). Once all that was done, the 2 inspector operatives **(I don't really feel like giving them numbuhs right now) **boarded the ship.

When Rachel was about to board, Numbuh 5 put her hand on her shoulder and said, "Ok, we'll tell, you, but after the inspection." then Sector V said bye to her and she went to the next sector for their inspection.

1 week later...

After that very exhausting trip around the world, Numbuh 362 went to her own house and jumped on her bed to rest at about 9pm (she uses the "I'm going to the library to do my project and homework." excuse quite a lot).

A couple of hours later, she heard a doorbell. _Who would come here this late at night?_ she thought. Her parents and Harvey (her brother, Numbuh 363) were heavy sleepers, so they didn't wake up. So Rachel went downstairs to the door and looked through the small hole on it **(I forgot what that thing's called)** and saw Sector V. She let them in and went to the living room.

"We didn't want KND cameras to catch what we're telling you, and we figured people would listen in to what we're saying during the day, so that's why we're here this late." said Numbuh 2.

"So, what's going on?"

Numbuh 5 said "Well, lets start at the beginning..."

So Numbuh 4 said "C'mon! If you're gonna say somethin', say it!"

**"Numbuh 4! Haven't you ever heard of dramatic effect?!"**

"Well, SORRY if you're gonna do somethin' stupid to the story!"

**"WHAT?! That's it! You're gonna get it." (shaking my fist)**

But then Numbuh 5 butted in "Can I go on?!"

**"Fine, I'll take care of Numbuh 4 later." (gets off screen)**

Then Numbuh 5 continued "Now, as I was saying before Numbuh 4 just HAD to interrupt Numbuh 5. After Numbuh 1 had those weird dreams, life went on normally. Then came the treaty incident. What we didn't tell you after Chad's cover was blown, was that he told us that there were others higher up that even you don't know about, Numbuh 362. He started saying that Numbuh 1 was chosen for something, but before he could say what it was, Numbuh Infinity came and said Numbuh 1 would be told what it is in time. Well, the time came sometime later after you took our sector out of cake-retrieval. The scavenger hunt was actually a final test for Numbuh 1. He became the 1st kid from Earth to be in the Galactic Kids Next Door, never to come back...and only one kid from every planet can be in it. Originally, we weren't supposed to know, only his parents who were temporarily recommissioned to say good-bye to him, 'cause they were Numbuhs 0 and 999. He still had the tracer we were gonna put on the Delightful Children before we were taken out of the mission. So we were able to find him and say good-bye too. He had to leave immediately, you know. He was the best, which was why he was chosen."

Numbuh 362 couldn't believe this, there's a GALACTIC Kids Next Door. Well, that makes sense since Earth isn't the only planet in the universe, and there's bound to be adult tyranny in some form or another. And Nigel was chosen to be in it. She was speechless for a while.

"I think we should leave you alone for a little while. C'mon guys." said Numbuh 5, waving for Numbuhs 2-4 to go out the door.

So Rachel was left with her thoughts...

**I keep ending my chapters w/ dots recently! Oh well. Now, about Numbuh 4, you may ask? Well, I don't think you guys would need to worry about that, for now (Numbuh 4 shouting for dear life **"Why's my room full a' Numbuh 3's toys?!" "Hey, Wally, have you seen my toy- WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY STUFF?!" "No, no, Numbuh 3, AHHHHHHH!!!"

**Sorry, being kinda lame there.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Ride

**Sorry this took so long, had a problem coming up with ideas. The story's almost ending, maybe about 1-2 more chapters to go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND.**

2 weeks later...

_The Galactic KND...Nigel...I couldn't even say good-bye to him..._

For those 2 weeks, this was pretty much all Numbuh 362 thought about, and it still went on like that. But from the outside, she seemed ok, like any other hard day at Moonbase.

But in the background, Numbuh 74.239 and Numbuh Infinity were watching **(No, not in a perverted, or stalker kind of way.)**. "It's almost time." Then they disappeared.

That day, after talking to multiple sectors all at once, helping ANOTHER kid tie his shoe, and getting MORE paperwork from Numbuh 63.5, she went back to her desk to do the paperwork. Then she found a post-it pad that she didn't remember getting. It was one of those post-its that gives you quotes and advice. She could use some advice, plus, she needed some post-its for reminders (she kept forgetting the meetings she cancelled and meetings she set-up). The one on top she took read:

**_"Sometimes, going for a ride clears the mind."_**

_Maybe I do need to clear my mind a bit._ she thought. So she put aside her paperwork, left her desk, went to one of the launch docks of the Moonbase. She got her private, Supreme Leader ship. _I'll just fly the ship around space for a bit._

She circled the solar system for a bit (keep in mind, the KND ships seem to be pretty fast). Then she got a call on the ship's radio. "Numbuh 362, this is Sector V." said Numbuh 5, her face appearing on the screen.

Then Rachel replied "What is it Sector V?"

"You've been gone for a few hours and your radio was cut off from Moonbase. We had to come out here within range and find out if you're ok."

_A few hours?! I guess I lost track of time_. she thought, then said "I'm ok, Numbuh 5, I meant to only go for a short drive to clear my mind., I guess I lost track of time."

She heard Numbuh 4 say "Well yeah, you did!" then shushed by the rest of his sector.

"All right, Sector V, let's head back to Moonbase."

"Yes, sir Numbuh 362, sir!"

As they started heading back, a big spaceship rushed past them, followed by a 4 small fighter ships. 3 of those each had a strange marking in the front, but the lead fighter had a number "1" on it. The fighters were attacking the big spaceships with lasers shooting out of them. The big spaceship seemed to have been disabled since it was sitting duck about 5 minuted later. And all Numbuh 362 and 1-5 did was watch, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

After the spaceship was disabled the 3 "follower" ships had a giant net connected between them and overtaking the ship. They then left, but the small fighter ship with the number "1" on it stayed. It shot a tractor beam (its a laser that shoots at something, but it doesn't destroy it, it "carries" it someplace) at Numbuh 362's and Sector V's ships.

Numbuh 362 tried to do something, but the tractor beam seemed to have shut down the systems of her ship. It did the same thing to the Sector V ship, and Numbuhs 2-4 were knocked out in their stations (Numbuh 5 wasn't knocked out because she was sitting in the chair at the center). So all they could do was sit around until the tractor beam was tuned off.

But, only 5 minutes later, the fighter ship took them to a nearby crater, and a big door opened on it for the ship to take them inside. They were taken to an area specifically for spaceships and gently put on the ground next to each other. That was when the tractor beam was turned off.

So Numbuh 362 and 5 (who was unable to wake up her team) got off their ships armed with a SCAMPP and a GUMZOOKA. Then lights were on in the area. They walked back-to-back. They didn't speak at all, they kept quiet.

Then, someone in the shadows talked to them in a familiar British accent "It's nice to see you guys again." then he came out of the shadows, it was Numbuh 1.

"Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5 said, happy to see the leader she thought she'd never see again.

"N-Nigel?" Numbuh 362 said, in surprise.

**Oooo a cliffhanger... What's gonna happen next?! Wait and see!**

**Well, I don't think this chapter went as well as I thought it would. But don't worry, the next chapter will come within a few days (I will try to get it in by tomorrow though). Because from here, I know what I'm gonna write! **_At least until the Epilogue..._


	9. Chapter 9: A Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, otherwise this fanfic would be in Codename:KND.**

**Last time on Codename:Kids Next Door:**

(Tractor beam taking Numbuh 362 and Sector V to an asteroid. Numbuh 2-4 knocked out cold. Doors on the asteroid open revealing an area for ships inside. Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 5 get out.)

(From the shadows.) "It's nice to see you again." (Comes out of shadows.)

"Numbuh 1!" shouted Numbuh 5.

"N-Nigel?" said Rachel.

**Now, back to the featured programming. (I'm sorry, I just had to do that!)**

"I didn't think I would see you guys again." Nigel said.

"You have hair!" Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 5 shouted in unison.

Then Numbuh 1 looked at the top of his head. And there was, and you can believe it, brown hair (same style as Numbuh 0's when he was a kid). "Well, yeah. The style department of the GKND Treehouse HQ grew it back for me."

Numbuh 5 said, in a confused way, "B-but you wouldn't even let the hair department at Moonbase try to grow your hair back. Why'd you let them?"

"Well, they suggested, as a representative of Earth to have a little more image. They didn't want others to think that Earth kids are bald."

But then Numbuh 362 went up to Numbuh 1 and slapped him on the back of the head. "OW!" "That's for leaving."

"I'm sorry, Rachel, it's just that when I had to leave, it had to be right when they told me about it. And I had to join, I have to help battle UNIVERSAL adult tyranny and help stop the disease of Adulthood."

"Adulthood is a disease?"

"Apparently, but it's true."

"But I do have some questions."

Then Numbuh 5 interrupted "Uh...Numbuh 5's gonna leave you 2 alone to catch up a bit. Is there anywhere Numbuh 5 can hang out for a while?"

"Uh, sure, in there is a lounge." Nigel said pointing in the direction of a door with a window through hich you can see a light on.

"Thanks Numbuh 1." Abby said as she left, smirking, which Nigel and Rachel can kind of see._ I'll let them have their moment _she thought.

"What was that?"

"Don't know."

Then Rachel said, looking down on the ground, "So...uh, how have you been?"

Nigel looked away a little with his hand behind his head, it felt weird, he was so used to not having hair. "I've been, uh, fine, things were a little, well, alien to me for a while." he said, scruffling his hair.

Then Rachel looked up at him and smiled, and she noticed him scruffling his hair. So she laughed a bit and said "You know, you look kind of cute with hair." and she went up to him and scruffled his hair. Nigel smiled too. But she blushed just a little bit, put her hand down, looked away for a second, and cleared her throat. "But there are a few things I need to know too. Like, what happened to Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239. Numbuh 2, 3, 4, and 5 told me about you being in the GKND, but if only one person from every planet joins, why'd they go with you?"

"Well, from every planet, the Galactic KND need a diplomat to explain the society of the planet, and a team of scientists to explain their home planet's functions. Tecnically, they're not operatives, but a necessary part of the GKND, nonetheless."

"That explains it." Then there was a few seconds of silence. Then, out of nowhere, she hugged Numbuh 1 "We missed you." she said, Nigel blushed and hugged back "I missed you too.".

Then she looked up and they looked into each other's eyes-

(Transmission Interrupted)

**Uh, ok, this is getting kind of cheesy, and redundant (Do you notice how I've been repeating the beginning of a sentence over and over?). ****And for gosh sakes! They're kids! (light bulb appear on the top of my head) I know, I'll write another story later getting more into this with their adventures together. But for now, an interruption by Numbuh 5 and couple more people!**

"Ya know you just ruined a part of this story." said Numbuh 5, walking on-screen.

**"Be quiet." (pushes Numbuh 5 off-screen) "You need to get in position."**

(Transmission Regained)

Only to be interrupted by Numbuh 5, who ran up to them. So they pulled apart, "Hey guys! Sorry to ruin your moment," Rachel and Nigel gave her one of those "What are you talking about?!" looks, but she just smiled and continued "...but Numbuh 5 found some people who want to talk to both of you."

"Who is it, Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 362 said, curiously.

Then Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239 walked up to them.

**Ok, 1 more chapter to go! Then there might be an epilogue.**

**And some of you might be like "HAIR?! Isn't that a little random?" well, I'm the writer and I write as I wish! Joking. Well, it kind of makes sense, you don't want people to think its normal for kids to be bald. And if that doesn't make sense, just go along with it. Besides, imagine being a kid living without hair, that's what Nigel had to got through after whatever the Delightful Children did to him.**


	10. Chapter 10: Great Surprises

**And now...is where...the truth (and some weird parts of this story) is revealed! Answering the question of what happened to Numbuh 362, well, my version, which is supposed to keep 1/362 going on.**

**By the way, I edited Chapter 9, I forgot to put some stuff, it's a little better now (it was the part where Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 1 were having a conversation alone).**

**Also, sorry this took so long to put up. A word of advice to people who aren't in high school yet: It doesn't matter how high your grades are, DO NOT take too many hard classes in your Freshman year.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time...I DO NOT OWN KND!**

"Hello, Numbuh 362." Numbuh 74.239 said.

"Hi?" Rachel replied.

"Let us get to the point, Numbuh 362..." Numbuh Infinity started to say, until Numbuh 74.239 interrupted.

"Hey! I wanna tell her the news!"

"But you got to do it last time!"

"But, uh, well-"

"Nice comeback." Numbuh Infinity said sarcastically.

"Will you just tell us what in the world is going on?!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

So they stopped fighting and Numbuh Infinity straightened his bowtie and said "Numbuh 362 is going to join the Galactic KND with Numbuh 1!" while holding up his hand to Numbuh 74.239's head as he was clawing his way to a fight with him.

Rachel just stared. She didn't know how to react. She was excited that she would join the Galactic KND. Sad that she would leave just about everything she knew. And confused and disbelieving. "I thought only ONE kid from every planet can join the GKND?"

"Yeah, I thought that's what you said too!" said Numbuh 1.

Then Numbuh 74.239 straightened himself out and said "Well, that's what we thought too. But after we sent you to orientation at the GKND Treehouse HQ, Numbuh Infinty and I were asked if there was only one gender on our planet. We obviously replied no, saying that there are males and females, and added that Numbuh 1 and ourselves are males. Then we were questioned of where the female Earth operative was. So we were confused and yelled at. It turns out, Numbuh INFINITY MISREAD THE INSRUCTIONS. There is actually supposed to be one kid of every gender from every planet joining the GKND. This is because of the different views between different genders. They represent a planet, so it's best to introduce all genders. Also, it is supposed to help aliens understand the race of every planet."

That speech was so long, Numbuh 74.239 took in a a big breath and continued "We thought you would be the best one, being the best spy in the KND, became a great Supreme Leader, and ate through broccoli to save us all. So we secretly administered a test for you. Which was the the dream you had where you were Super Indendent of U.S. Principals. But, since we didn't really have that much time, some aspects of that dream was very similar to Numbuh 1's. Once you passed, we decided to wait until after Sector Inspections to tell you the news. But after Sector V told you what happened to Numbuh 1, we decided to let you come see him before telling you the news, so we made his Galactic Sector take a mission close to Earth. And we put a post-it pad giving you the advice to go ride a ship around space. We knew you would cross paths with Numbuh 1. And so here we are!" then Numbuh 74.239 collapsed from exhaustion from saying so much.

"It was not my fault I got the instructions wrong. When it was sent to us, it was translated into Latin. We couldn't get any translators because only a limited amount of Earthlings can know. So, though I do know just about all the languages of the world, I am not very fluent in all of them." added Numbuh Infinity.

Then Numbuh 74.239, getting up, said "And we thought the best one to become the 1st girl from Earth to become an operative of the Galactic Kids Next Door would be..."

"Rachel?!" Nigel finished, excited.

"But what about my family?" Rachel said, thinking about what she would leave on Earth.

"I'm sorry, you must leave them now. And come with us immediatelly." said Numbuh Infinity.

"But when I left, you allowed-" then Numbuh 74.239 cut Numbuh 1 off, whispering to him "Shh! We don't have time now. We're planning to temporarily recomission her parents-Yes, they were KND operatives too.-and bring them up to HQ for a while to say good-bye to her. I don't know about her brother, though."

Numbuh Infinity continued "You must understand, being a Galactic operative is a great honor and responsibility we feel you and Numbuh 1 are able to handle, Numbuh 362. I believe you were already told of the horrible disease of Adulthood and adult tyranny in space?"

"Yes, Numbuh Infinity, I understand. I'll go."

But then, Numbuh 5 interrupted "Hold up! What about the KND on Earth? Who'll be Supreme Leader?"

Then, after thinking about it for a bit, Numbuh 362 replied, putting her hand on Numbuh 5's shoulder, "You know what, Numbuh 5? I think you'll be a good successor to me as Supreme Leader!"

"WHAT?! Oh, no, I may have taken the job leading Sector V, but this is too much for me!" Abby said quickly, backing away **(Notice how she's speaking in 1st person?)**.

"Look, Numbuh 5, you've obviously shown great strength, wit, and heart as a leader. When Numbuh 1 left, I was surprised the success of you team didn't decline. According to your teammates' reports, it was because of your skills as a leader. The Kids Next Door need that in a Supreme Leader. Plus, you were the only one who saw throught the Mandy's disguise when she was trying to take over Sector V **(I didn't see the "The Grim Adventures of the KND", I only read the summary, so I may have this wrong**.)."

Numbuh 5 thought about it for a bit "Alright, Numbuh 5 'il take the job. But how're you gonna tell Moonbase without talking about the GKND?"

"I don't know, Numbuh 74.239, how ARE we gonna handle this?!" Rachel said, turning to Numbuh 74.239.

Numbuh Infinity and 74.239 started whispering to each other, at first appearing to be confused for a while, then reached an understanding and 74.239 replied "Isn't true that a Supreme Leader can reccomend his or her replacement, but is kept secret in the KND database until taken out of commission?"

"Oh yes! I never actually decided who my replacement would be. But no one ever knew that I remained undecisive. So, is there a way you can take care of that for me?"

"Of course! Since GKND status is above just a planet's KND, it can easily hack into a planet's KND database. We'll take care of it for you Numbuh 362."

"Wow, when I found you guys, I only expected a quick reunion, now, one of my friends turns out to be joining me and another is the new Supreme Leader. What a day!" Numbuh 1 said "Wait, speaking of friends, where's everyone else, Abby?"

Then Numbuh 5 smacked herself in the face and said "Oh dang! Numbuh 5 almost forgot! Yer tractor beam made the ship bump and they hit their heads and knocked themselves out! We should go and wake 'em up so they could talk to you."

"No!" said Numbuh 74.239, who mysteriously came in from another direction. "I checked your team, it's going to take a while for them to wake up. We're in a hurry. So there's no time, we'll beam you towards the direction of Earth. Then when your team wakes up, you're on your own. You can tell them what happened here, but no one else."

"So, Numbuh 5, I guess this is good-bye. I leave the KND in your hands." said Rachel.

"No pressure!" added Numbuh 1.

So they said their good-byes and Numbuh 5 boarded the SCAMPER and the tractor beam built into the "asteroid" sent it away.

Then, when the ship was out of sight, Nigel and Rachel faced each other. "So..." she began "...I guess we'll be spending a lot more time with each other then?" "Yeah...I guess so..." They both rubbed the back of their heads and smiled at each other.

Then they were interrupted by Numbuh Infinity cleared his throat. "You two will be spending a lot of time with each other later, but we need to get you to GKND HQ immediatly."

"Yeah! Before that scary one rips our heads off for being late! She still can''t understand that human heads ca't grow back..." Numbuh 74.239 said nervously.

Back at the SCAMPER...

Everyone began to wake up. "Hey! What the crud's going on around here?!" Numbuh 4 shouted as they noticed they were heading back to Moonbase.

"Well, I think it's a long story, and I'll tell y'all about it later. But for now, we gotta put yo' story telling skills to work."Numbuh 5 said, realizing she needed to make up a story about Numbuh 362.

"Hey, Numbuh 5, what's that?" Numbuh 2 asked, pointing to her chair.

She noticed the piece of paper taped to her chair, it was from Numbuh Infinity and 74.239. "A List of Potential Excuses About Numbuh 362's Disappearence...This makes things a lot easier."

"So, Numbuh 5, what did happen just now?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Well, let me start from the beginning, when we were cought by the tractor beam..." Numbuh 5 began.

**Well, there it is! A little rushed, but I might fix this story every now and again to improve it a little.**

**Hmm, not as much romance between Numbuh 1 and 362 as I thought there would be. But then again, they're kids! But then again...Wait! I'll ruin the Epilogue for you guys!**


	11. Epilogue

**Well, here you go you guys, the very last part! (sniffs) It's been fun writing this story...**

**But don't worry! I have many new ideas for other KND stories, and I have a couple of ideas for crossovers, so watch out!**

**And I want to thank those who reviewed throughout the story and/or put this on their story alert and/or put this on favorites: Nigel's Leading Woman, Tetsu Deinonychus, Stephanie120, Anime-StarWars-fan-zach, oriongamer, max remy AKA numbuh1362, vain valentine, and krossfire!**

**This starts at the end of INTERVIEWS...**

_"Hello? Oh yeah, we told him everything he needed to know. We'll meet 'ya up at Moonbase, ok? Oh, and Numbuh 1, welcome back."_ said Numbuh 5 as she hung up the phone. And she smiled, wondering how much a certain couple changed.

Their act went perfectly, Kuki even acted the exact opposite of what she is.

"Hey, Numbuh 5! Hurry up!" Numbuh 4 shouted as they were about to leave.

And so they boarded a ship to Moonbase to meet up with Numbuh 1, and a friend.

As Numbuh 1 hung up, he turned to face Numbuh 362, who said "Wonder how they'll react when they see us exactly as they found us when we left, as kids."

Numbuh 1 smiled "Well, we'll explain about the cure of the Adulthood disease to them when they ask why we were able to come back."

"The great return as reward for helping find the cure. I bet our other-worldly friends like this too. I wonder how the GKND's gonna do replacing everyone who wished to go back home after the cure was made. After all, they can't expect to stop adult tyranny, there are still adults in the universe!" Rachel replied.

"I have a question too, how are we gonna tell them about us?" Nigel said.

"I bet Numbuh 5 already knew. And it might take a while to explain to Numbuh 4." Numbuh 362 said.

(Transmission Interrupted)

**Oh, the irony of Numbuh 362's expection of Numbuh 4. I wonder what made him so smart?**

"Hey! I can be smart!" the Numbuh 4 as a kid said.

"No you can't!" said adult Numbuh 4, walking up to him.

"No I ain't, and who the crud are ya, anyways!" Numbuh 4 shouted back, even though he was watching Operation INTERVIEWS the whole time.

**Uh...let's get back before this gets any uglier.**

"Just because I'm an adult now, doesn't mean I'm not as tough as I used to be!" adult Numbuh 4 said.

"Oh yeah? Well prove it, Grandpa!" Numbuh 4 shouted back.

(Transmission Regained)

"Well, here's the Moonbase. It seems it hasn't changed that much since we left." Nigel pointed out, as their ship was nearing the Moonbase.

"Yeah." Numbuh 362 said, as she landed the ship one of the landing decks.

When they got up from their seats, they held hands and left to meet Nigel's old **(literally!)** team.

**Well, I think that's it. I might make more stories elaborating more on their adventures and what happened to Sector V.**

**Oh! Almost forgot to say, I started another story called Titans and KND, Together! So please, check it out!**


End file.
